Photoresists are essential functional materials for photoetching in large-scale integrated circuit industries. Upon UV radiation, photoresists are subject to a series of chemical reactions so that the dissolution rate of the photoresists in a developer varies before and after exposure. Then, the photoresists undergo developing, hardening, etching, stripping, and the like, thereby transferring specific high-precision patterns onto surfaces of substrates to be treated.
With rapid development of large-scale integrated circuit industries, diversification of the integrated circuit products and types, and increasing improvement of the photoetching process, there is a continuing need of essential materials (especially, photoresists) for use in the photoetching process which have improved quality, diversity, and more professional properties.
The prior art technology requires pre-forming a silicon-containing polymer as the film-forming resin by the polymerization of silicon-containing acrylate-based monomers with silicon-free monomers. Such polymerization is hard to occur, and has a low yield. Thus, such silicon-containing film-forming resin has a relative production cost, and hence its practical use is highly limited.